Still
by corry-sshi
Summary: It begins when Aya and Rei have broken up since they graduated from Tokyo College. The one who decided to end their relationship was Aya! Why? Did Aya who loves Otohata very much really want to do that? Chapter 3 is UP!
1. The Sign of Unpredictable Meeting

**Hi, guys!**

**I'm new here.. You know, it's my first fanfic! I really love AyaxRei couple, so that's why I decide to make a fanfic about them. Such a cute couple, aren't they? This story is kind of little OOC. May be you'll find some wrong grammar there, so I'm really sorry for my bad grammar. If you want me some advice or something else, just review this story, okay! ^^**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer : Gals! is Mihona's. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---***---

**CHAPTER ONE (The Sign of Unpredictable Meeting)**

---***---

"Aya…, making you my girlfriend or kissing you right now might be easy for me to. But a first love is too heavy".

"……why? Why do you know you're my first love?".

"I'm not as kind as you think I am, and I'll probably hurt you"

"……."

"Earnest love and things like that, I'm not good with those..", then he, who was a cold-hearted number one guy of Shibuya, left her alone in that restaurant..

***

_Let me go from this moment.._

_Please.._

***

"Noooo….!!", she opened her eyes, and woke up immediately. Her face was sweating and seemed to be panic. She felt like she was confined in the dark-scary space, and she couldn't escape from there. Yes, it was a dream, and it might be a nightmare for her. She had dreamed about something that made her heart was getting hurt in 5 years ago. She didn't believe because she dreamed it at three times!

'How can I forget him if that dream always shoves in my head?', she thought. Then she placed her palm to her chest, stopped her panting breath and started to take a deep breath.

"Ok, Aya… It's fine. You know, it was 5 years ago, and sure, he is happy with her right now". She tried to calm down her self. Suddenly, she thought again. She was sure that Rei Otohata had forgotten her, because since she graduated from Tokyo College and got a job, she had never met him anymore.

Especially from that moment..

"Yes… from that moment. When her girlfriend and I……. Uh-?" she was awoke from something. Someone knocked her room.

"Good morning, have you waked up yet, sweetie?" said that voice.

"Oh… yes aunty, I will come up".

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just have a nightmare.."

"So, get up darling.. Then see my shiny face, and you will get ready for everything today~", she said it in a playful tone.

"Ha! Pardon me…?", she made a joke with her lovely-aunt, Kiyoko Hoshino. So her aunt moved away from Aya's room's door and laughed. Aya chuckled when she was listening to her aunt's laugh. A smile was curved in her face and she shook her head. Then she yawned and got up from her bed. She opened her room's door, and met her aunt. Her aunt was surprised when Aya wrapped her arm around her aunt's elbow.

"So, what will you do for me to make me feel happy and get ready for everything today, dear my lovely aunt who-has-a-shiny-face?"

"U-huh, do you want to know?", her aunt prepared a chair in front of the dining table, and let Aya to sit down. "Just sit here and… grab them", she pointed some breakfast for her lovely nephew.

"Whoa…!", Aya was happy when she saw a jumbo French-sandwich and a cup of hot chocolate. "Gracias, aunty..", a sweet kiss landed on Kiyoko's cheek.

"Denada…", she was stroking Aya's long hair.

Aya ate all her breakfast. During chewing her food, her aunty, who was sitting next of her, crossed her arms on the table and looked to Aya.

"So, what's your plan today?"

"Uh- What're you talking about? Sure, I'll go to work, as like usual..", she's still chewing her sandwich.

Aunty narrowed her eyes, "Do you… want to work, now?", she made sure of Aya.

"Of course, why not?", suddenly, Aya stopped to chew her sandwich, 'something goes wrong, huh?' she though. She looked back to her aunty. Her aunty gave a worried smile, "Um- Is it not too late to go working 'now', sweetie?"

Aya was startled when she realized her aunt's mean, "Don't say I'm late.."

Her aunt just nodded, "I don't say it, but you can guess my answer, can't you?"

Aya looked for the clock, and yeah~ it was 8.17 am. She was late.

"Oh my God, what can I do…??", she was really panic. She finished her drink quickly, and ran to her room. Her sandwich was still bitten in her mouth.

"So, you really want to go working, sweetie?", her aunty asked Aya with calm voice.

"Yes, aunty..", she answered it with a bit loud voice, because she was in her room. "Or my boss will kill me…"

Her aunty laughed, "Then call the superman…".

"Uh, thank you…", Aya rolled her eyes, then went to the bathroom.

***

In less than 15 minutes, she came out from the bathroom. The towel still wrapped around her body, and on her head, too. I thought you can imagine her in this situation how sexy she was. She ran to her wardrobe, and then chose some formal clothes for she wore to go working. "Got it!", finally, she took a white-pink tank-top, purple blazer, and purple pants. She wore them, and then made-up her face. She used pink lip-gloss, compact powder, and a few blush-on. The fact was all of those cosmetics made her more beautiful than usual. After that, she took her red-cherry high heels, and then fitted them to her foot. During wore her shoes, she was checking some new messages in her cellular phone.

1st message:

_Aya, There's a new order from Mr. Sugiwara. The report will be prepared on your desk today. Good luck, sweetie!! ^.^_

_-lovely Megumi-_

2nd message:

_Hola, Aya-ppe!!!_

_Don't you miss your friend, Miyu? When will you hang out to Shibuya? Ran asked me if for one week you won't join to Shibuya, you will be dumped from the list of Shibuya Gals. Hohoho~ ^^;_

_Okay, buh-bye!_

_-dearest Miyu-_

The dark long-haired girl, oh no- it's supposed to say the dark long-haired woman, formed a tiny smile on her face when she read the last message which had been sent by Miyu. She was really touched. You don't know how long the time as much as she missed them, Ran and Miyu. Not only Ran and Miyu, but also Tatsukichi, Yuuya, and….

And…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She couldn't continue that.._

Now, it seemed like the hurt in her heart, which was covered by herself with all kinds of effort from the past until now, was opened again. It's so painful. She closed her eyes so tightly and tried to take a deep breath. She bitted her lower lip for a sec, and then sighed. "I'm not strong enough for this. What can I do again?" she thought. She made the keypad locked, and put the cellular phone in her red-cherry bag.

"Sweetie, do you change your plan to go working today?", her aunty was calling her.

"No, aunty…", said her during carrying her stuff to her bag. "But why does it sound like… you won't let me go working today, aunty?"

Her aunty chuckled, "Is it like that?" "Uh- hurry up, sweetie.. You must take a bus to go…"

"No, aunty… I'll take a taxi", Aya brought her bag to her hand.

"Be careful. Don't be late to go home"

"I wish…", Aya waved her hand to her aunty and went out from the gate to took a taxi.

***

8.54 am, at the office.

Aya had arrived to her office, and now she took a lift to the 17th floor. After that, she opened the main door, and checked in to the absency machine for today. Finally, she went to her room, put her bags on her desk and sat down on her chair. She sighed..

She looked on her desk, "What is it?" There's a paper was prepared for her.

It's a report for her. It was written that she got an order to design one of apartment in Le Meridien Apartment, Tokyo. But she really didn't know who the owner was.

"New order, huh?", she still hold the paper and read it until the last sentence. After that, she went to Megumi's room, but Megumi wasn't in. She found a same report like hers, but the difference was she would design an apartment in Platinum Apartment, Tokyo, and Megumi would design an apartment in Le Meridien, Tokyo. FYI, they both were really expensive and listed as luxurious apartment in Tokyo.

"P.S for information of the apartment owner, you just go to the apartment and meet their manager there who will give all of information you need. **Don't be late**! Sincerely, Mr. Sugiwara", she finished to read it and placed her palm in her forehead. "That's why Megumi went earlier without me… I'm late!", she left Megumi's room and went to hers. She brought her report and her bag, too.

"Dear my job, I'm coming…!", she yelled and went to her apartment target.

***

**Platinum Apartment, Tokyo.**

9.12 am.

Aya had arrived in that apartment. She paid the taxi driver who took her to the apartment. Then she entered the lobby. "What a big apartment…", she was staring everything there.

Someone was waiting for her there.

"You're must Miss. Hoshino, aren't you?", said him.

Aya bowed her head to him, "Yes, I'm Hoshino. I'm an apartment designer from N.A Company, and I get a job to design one of apartment here", she gave a smile for him. She could guess who he was.

"I'm Mr. van Camp, manager of this apartment. Nice to meet you..", he bowed her head back to Aya.

"So, which apartment could I be supposed to design, sir?"

"Ok, follow me to the 8th floor. I'll show you the apartment, and give you all the information that you need. Let's use that lift", the manager pointed to that lift and let Aya to enter it with him.

"Thank you…", Aya followed him to the lift.

4 minutes later, they arrived and stood up in front of the apartment. The manager entered the apartment security code, and then the door was opened. They went to the main room of the apartment, which was the living room. That's very large room, and yeah… There's no anything. Mr. van Camp explained to her all the information like when this apartment was bought, told her every room was supposed to be what kind of room, etc. Suddenly, there's a cellular phone was ringing. It wasn't Aya's. It was the manager's.

"Wait for a sec..", the manager picked it up.

"Yes.., yes..,", said the manager to his cellular phone, he was talking with someone. After 3 minutes later, he turned back the cellular phone.

"It was the owner of this apartment who will be come 8 minutes later to here…", he informed Aya. Aya just nodded to his current information.

"Uh, but I'm sorry before. I must go to the office now. If you need more information, you just call the receptionist, or ask the owner if you both meet. I'm so sorry to leave you here, Miss. Hoshino", he apologized to Aya.

"Never mind, sir. I can handle myself, just leave it to me", she made sure him.

"Thanks a lot, miss..", "Ah! I'm forgetting something..", he took some files from his black-bag. "This is the owner's profile. How careless I am, I forget to bring the most important thing, I'm sorry miss...", he bowed his head at twice.

Aya waved her hand, "Ah, it doesn't matter, sir. See, the files are on my hand now. So, please go to your office now…", Aya gave smile to him.

"Thank you, Miss. Hoshino. Goodbye.", he bowed his head for the last time. Aya did it back. Now, the manager was gone, and she's alone in that apartment. She tried to read the files.

And,

"……OH MY GOD!", she was startled when she knew who the owner was.

Did you know who the owner of that apartment?

Would the name "Rei" come out from her mouth?

"How it could be……"

"….I-Ichiyama?"

You knew the answer now.

She started sweating. She was very anxious with that name. Of course she knew who the owner was.

"Oh, I don't want to meet her again. Ouch, 8 minutes more.. What should I do..? Thinking, Aya! Thinking…!", she was on the move, getting panic and bitted her forefinger. She just could exude confusing expression on her face now. Still tried to found out the idea for avoid the meeting with the owner. And, finally..

"Ah!", she got an idea.

***

In the lobby..

There's a woman entered the lobby and ran out to Aya. Aya had a seat, waiting for her friend, Megumi.

"Aya..!", she waved her hand.

"Ah, Megumi", she stood up from the seat. Megumi stopped her step in front of Aya and calmed down her panting breath.

"Why are you so sudden doing this stuff??", said Megumi.

"I'm sorry, Megumi. You know, it's very emergency to me.."

"No, I don't know.. But you also need to know, my client is on the way. Now, I'm in another apartment which isn't my client's because my genius friend ask me to exchange the project today.."

Aya couldn't say anything. Her friend was right. She shouldn't do this because of her-self business. She probably thought Megumi's job, too. She felt that she made everything was complicated today. But now, the only one who could help her in this emergency time is just Megumi. She couldn't help.

"Oh, please Megumi.. Just for this time and I promise I won't bother your job again. Could you help me, please?", Aya showed a pity expression to Megumi.

Megumi just sighed, "You know what? I'm really annoyed for doing this.."

Aya was so sad hearing her friend's comment. "I'm sorry.."

"…but it will be a big mistake for me as long as my life, if I don't help my beloved friend"

Aya curved a smile when she heard her friend was continuing her sentences.

"So, you called me as your beloved friend, right?", Aya a made joke to her.

"Of course not, it's for the receptionist..", Megumi pointed to the receptionist table, but there's no anyone there.

They both giggled.

"Thanks, Megumi. I really appreciate it.."

"Huh, and it's not a big deal if you won't tell me what the reason is, right? Ah, you should tell me about Ichiyama, too"

"Okay, I'll tell you sooner", she promised.

"So, how is about the manager of this apartment? Does he know about your plan to exchange this project?"

"I've told the receptionist everything. So, you just come to the receptionist and introduce yourself, okay! I must go now..". Aya waved her hand to Megumi and walked out to the taxi in front of lobby. But she stopped her step suddenly.

"Hn, have you seen the profile of the owner?"

"Yes, and there's no any Ichiyama again, trust me..", she made a circle between her thumb and forefinger.

Aya smiled again, "Thank you!", she went out to the lobby door.

"I'll call you tonight! Good luck, Aya..!"

"You, too..!!" it was the last sentence from Aya in that time.

***

**Le Meridien Apartment, Tokyo.**

9.48 am.

Aya had arrived in the lobby of Le Meridien Apartment, Tokyo. She entered the lobby, and then gasped.

"H-how gorgeous..", her eyes were staring to everything in that lobby. The decoration was very beautiful. The building construction used modern France style by the way. The lobby was very huge, and the wall was painted in blue sky and cream colors. There're some artistic pictures and ancient paints were framed on the wall. The properties such like sofa, lamp, table, chair, statue and pottery, ceramic for the floor, even some trees were planted in pots were France style.

"Those all made in France, huh?", she thought.

She sighed during walking to the receptionist. "I'll never meet with everyone who was related to him..", she thought. Yeah, I guess you know who "him" was referred to. Aya didn't want to remember her past love story. She would be afraid if she remembered it, and of course, it's pain to her. Even she got a rich client, but the fact was her client was Otohata's girlfriend, Ichiyama Yuri. That's why she planned to exchange her project with her friend, Megumi. "C'mon, Aya.. It should be easy. First, you must throw it from your mind. Second, you will meet another client who was never related to Ichiyama, even to Otohata! Think it!", she thought again until stopped her steps in front of receptionist.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm Hoshino Aya, and I want to design an apartment here.."

"Could you tell me whom you want to meet with?"

"A- wait for a sec, I just want to meet…", she checked her bag and brought out a note. She read the manager's name of Le Meridien Apartment which was told by Megumi when they were exchanging their project. "Mr. Hanazawa… yes, Mr. Hanazawa", she made her sure.

The receptionist checked all of meeting plan's manager. Yes, there was a schedule for Mr. Hanazawa to meet an interior designer for apartment.

"I'm sorry miss, but Mr. Hanazawa should meet Miss. Hayashi Megumi".

"Yes, but Miss. Hayashi and I are exchanging our project now. So, she works in my apartment target before and now, I'll work in her apartment target here".

"I see. Please, go to 10th floor. I'll call Mr. Hanazawa. Then he'll wait you in front of the lift."

"Thanks, miss".

"You're welcome".

Aya entered the lift, pushed the closing lift bottom, and then pushed number 10. After arrived on 10th floor, the door was split. Yes, it's right. There's someone who waiting her in front of the lift.

"Are you Miss. Hoshino?"

"Yes, I'm Hoshino Aya", she gave him smile.

"Ah, I'm Hanazawa Seiji. I'm one of manager here. Let's see which apartment will be designed.."

"Okay..", she followed his step to an apartment. The manager entered the code with pushing some number there. And the door was opened. They came in the apartment.

"What a huge apartment..", she commented.

"Yes. You know what, the owner was very rich. There aren't any goods here by the way".

"I know… I'll try to give my best here", her eyes were staring to the blank wall.

"Good". They were continuing to walking around the room. "You must know that the owner doesn't like too much accessories. The owner wants a simple design, but it must suitable to the owner's wish."

"Okay. Could you tell me sir, what kind of design will be applied by me? Or, could I know the profile of the owner?"

"Yes, it's your right to know. Here the profile..", suddenly, his cellular phone was ringing. He picked it up and talked with someone in other line who's calling him.

"Okay, I'll take you in front of lift. Thank you..", he turned off the cellular phone. "The owner was already in the lift now. You just wait here and I'll welcome the owner in front of lift like what I did to you before. I'll back, so just prepare your self, Miss. Hoshino. Here the profile..", he gave her a paper. Aya took it from his hand.

'Thank you, sir", she bowed her head and saw Mr. Hanazawa left out the room. She raised her eyebrow, and decided to read the profile..

_- - - -First paragraph..- - - -_

_ - - - -Second paragraph..- - - -_

_ - - - -Third paragraph..- - - -_

"Oh no..", finally, she read the owner's name. The paper was falling down, and she didn't realize it. Her face didn't show any expression, but the sweat was dropping on her face.

Who's the owner?

Would the name "Rei" come out from her mouth?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"H-how it could be… Otohata-kun??"

She didn't call Rei, but it's the same person, right?

She couldn't believe it.

"5 minutes more..? Otohata-kun, will come… h-here?", her face was getting pale now.

"Geez, I must go now..", she ran out from that apartment. She looked out for the lift to go down to the lobby. She tried to keep away from the manager. So, she searched another lift in different way.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hanazawa..", she apologized in her deep heart. Yes, she did it again. She was escaping from her job twice because someone who related to, oh no! It's really him, Otohata, not because of anyone again.

"Why must I meet him now? Why is he my client? If I know this before, I'll never change my project with Megumi..", she regretted during walking to the lift. Finally, she found another lift. She pushed the bottom repeatedly. She was crossing her hand during waiting the lift was opened. 2 minutes later, the lift was splitting. Someone was coming out from there, and then Aya came in.

_Uh, this black haired woman…_

She pushed the closing lift bottom, but it didn't work. She pushed it repeatedly, and still didn't work.

"What's the matter..?", she started getting upset.

"Ah..", she saw the reason why the door didn't work. Someone who came out from the same lift was spreading out his arms to hold on the lift. Aya stopped to push the bottom.

"Aya?", he called her with a lower tone. He knew her, the black haired woman.

Aya was very startled and widened her eyes,

_Oh my….._

"O- Otohata- kun??"

***

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fiuuh.. *sigh**

**Finally I've finished first chappie..**

**Do you like it..? No?**

**Oh my God, I'm getting confused..**

**Hope you like it, guys ^^**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter: When life's changing to 180****.**

**Can you imagine what happens in the next chappie? :)**


	2. When Life’s Changing to 180 degree I

**Hi..^^**

**I'm back again..**

**The 2****nd**** chapter is up now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gals! :{**

---***---

**CHAPTER TWO**

**(When life's changing to 180°) part I**

---***---

---------------_flashback_------------

"Why must I meet him now? Why is he my client? If I know this before, I'll never change my project with Megumi".

……She pushed the closing door bottom, but it didn't work. She pushed it repeatedly, and still didn't work.

"What's the matter..?", she started getting upset.

"Ah..", she saw the reason why the door didn't work. Someone who's came out from the same lift was spreading out his arms to hold on the lift.

"Aya?", he called her with a lower tone. He knew her, the black haired woman.

Aya was very startled and widened her eyes,

_Oh, my….._

"O-otohata-kun??"

--------

She was very startled and didn't believe it.

'_Oh, my….!!!! Howww and, why…??????'_

"Aya, long time no see. Why are you here? Do you buy an apartment, too?", he asked.

'_Wait, he doesn't know that I'll be the person who design his apartment, does he?' she thought._

"N-no.. I don't. I just have a b-business here.. It's nice to see you, Otohata-kun. Um, c-could you mind to let your hands down, please? I have to go back to the lobby now", said her nervously. Well, she's kind of little blushed when seeing what Otohata was doing now. You must know how relax Otohata spread out his arms to hold on the lift in front of her.

"Oh-", he realized what he was doing, so he let down his hands. It was a chance for Aya to left him now.

"Goodbye", she said it to him and pushed the closing door bottom.

"Miss. Hoshino..??", then someone called her name from far away. He ran and it seemed like he would approach them. Suddenly, Rei hold on the lift again before it's getting closed.

'No way….!!!', she thought. Aya was really-really getting panic there. She knew whose voice it was. It's Mr. Hanazawa's voice. So, Aya tried to press the closing lift repeatedly and quickly, of course. But it's all in vain because Rei still hold on the lift.

"Someone's calling you..", said Rei, seemed like said the reason why he hold on the lift again.

"A….haha, r-really?", she asked. You know, she's lying, she knew that she's called by someone, especially by Mr. Hanazawa.

"Miss. Hoshino, why do you leave the apartment?" asked Mr. Hanazawa.

Rei was staring at her. Aya was really confused, and she searched an exact reason to be explained.

"Umm- I'm sorry sir, I didn't tell you at first. I-I want to go to the receptionist, I have to… asked her about my friend… who be the first interior designer in that apartment before".

"Oh, hahaha… I'm sorry. I'm so afraid because I think there's an exchange project again.."

Hearing that, Aya widened her eyes and was very shocked, _'Why do you tell it in this situation, especially when Otohata is here?'_, she said mentally.

"Oh, Mr. Otohata! Let me introduce you your new interior designer for your new apartment, this is Aya Hoshino from N.A Company."

They both were staring each other. Aya couldn't say anything, she was very confused.

"I know..", said Rei.

"Ah, have you know each other?", Mr. Hanazawa startled.

"W-we are friends from senior high school by the way", Aya explained.

"Wow, it's very fortunately! You both will be a group partner.."

Aya just gave a tiny smile. She still didn't believe it that she was meeting Rei now. 'Somebody or who else, please help me out here, NOW..!!', she thought.

"So, why we don't entered to Mr. Otohata's apartment? It'll be a great place for discuss our plan, right?"

Rei shrugged and scratched her neck, "You're the one who manage all..".

"Okay, follow this way..", Mr. Hanazawa went first to Rei's apartment. Rei wanted to follow him, but he realized that his arms still hold on the lift. Before he let down his arms, he saw Aya still stood up in the lift. But she seemed like thinking something which bothered her mind, he thought.

"Do you want to keep staying on the lift…. like this?", Rei asked her.

Aya awoke, "Uh? Oh, l-let's go…", she followed Rei's way from behind. She punched her head repeatedly, "Moron.. ugh!"

"What?", Rei heard Aya said something, but it's not too clear for him.

"Ahh.. n-nothing", she gave a tiny smile, again.

***

They had come into Rei's apartment. They talked everything about how to design the apartment such as the style, the house ware, lamp, bed, sofa, etc. They walked around in the apartment. It's going to 1 hour. Then, Aya and Mr. Hanazawa crossing their arms on the mini bar table. They were talking and took out some paper, those could be necessary stuff. Rei just leaned beside the window, and his eyes stared at Aya. Nobody knows what he was thinking about Aya at that time, but for sure, Rei was staring to the woman, who had very beautiful face with her black-haired, more mature-looked, *exhaling… had a slim body, and… had a smile, which made people who faced to face with her just felt comfort. He changed his position to leaned and cross his arms, still staring at her.

"Oh… Mr. Otohata, we've done our discussion yet", he approached Rei. Aya followed his way from behind.

"I see.."

"So, I've done my assignment to manage your meeting with your new interior designer, Miss. Hoshino. I must go back to my office now. If you need more information from me, you just call my number, sir..", Mr. Hanazawa bowed her head to Rei.

"Thanks for your help, sir..", he replied.

"Excuse me, Miss. Hoshino.."

"Ah, t-thanks for everything, sir..", she bowed her head to him.

Then Mr. Hanazawa left them in that apartment. Actually, Aya didn't feel comfort with his ex-boyfriend. But for her profession, she must dump her bad mood about him.

"So, Otohata-kun, which styles do you want to use for your apartment? I have some samples of apartment design", she bring out some samples from her body bag. "You can choose one by one and... Ah?", her words were cut when Rei brought out a paper from his pants' pocket. He gave it to her. Then Aya opened the paper fold. She saw a design sample for apartment. It was drawn using pencil. 'Wow, h-how beautiful it is....', she thought. She could understand what it was, "Y-you… you made your own design apartment by your self, didn't you?"

"……"he didn't respond her question. "Can you design it like that?", he asked.

Aya still saw the design and she nodded. "Let's see tomorrow…", she raised her eyebrow . "Okay, Otohata-kun. I officially work as your designer now", she took the paper to her bag. "Just see you tomorrow at the same time..", she gave him smile. "I must go back now. Thank you..", then she went to the door.

"Aya..", he called her.

Her heart almost stopped beating. 'Oh no…' she thought. She stopped her steps and turned around him,

"Y-yes?"

"Do you want to have a lunch?"

She was quite for a moment, "Um, well……."

***

**Golden Apple Restaurant, Tokyo.**

Both of them took a seat and table. Rei saw the menu list.

"Can I help you, sir?", the waitress asked.

"I want volcano sushi and a cup of cafe latte."

"Okay, sir. How about you, miss?"

"I prefer truffle soap and a cocktail, please..", she smiled to the waitress. The waitress noted all their food, "Ok, wait for a minute, then the food will be prepared", she smiled back and left them.

The waitress had lifted. The atmosphere was silent. Aya couldn't say anything there. So she lowered her head seeing her fingers on the table.

'_Why…?'_ she still asked to her self.

"What..?", Rei broke the silent suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Does it bother you if I'll be your partner?", He saw her in confused-looked.

"Aah… n-no.. It doesn't like that", she waved her hand.

"So, what's the problem? You know, we haven't met each other since we were graduated from college."

"……You're right", she realized. "We haven't met each other since that time. How are you, Otohata-kun?"

"Just like you see know..", he talked as usual, with lower tone. "…..And how about you?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, just like you see now..", she copied Rei's words, and then smiled looking to the table. "Well, how about the others?", she looked at the window beside her. She saw some students wanted to go home from school by bicycle. "I mean like Ran, Miyu, Tatsukichi, and Nii-kun?"

"I think they're fine like us.."

She nodded and kept staring at the window, "I see.."

Otohata's quite for a sec. "It seems you have not met them since a long time, haven't you?"

She narrowed her eyes to Rei, "and it sounds like you, too.."

"I'm very busy right now. I don't have enough time to hang out with them".

"Me, too.."

While Aya was still staring to the window, she didn't realize that Rei stared at her for a while.

Then the waitress came to their table with the foods. "Here the foods…". She put them at the table, and then went away.

"Thank you..", said Aya. She started to eat the food. "So, your girlfriend will have a new apartment, too.. Why don't you live in the same apartment like hers?"

Rei drank some waters then put the glass on the table, "She… buys an apartment? I don't know that…", he exuded no expression and continued to eat.

Aya took a spoon and a knife in the other hand, "What? You don't know what your girlfriend's plan?"

"Well, if it'll be a great stuff for her, why not? I mean, I don't need to know all of her activity, do I?"

"If you so…", she couldn't help because yea.. you know how's Rei character. Always gave with that reply? She wasn't kind of shock anymore. She shrugged and started to eat. They ate their lunch that time.

In less than 10 minutes, suddenly there's a topic to break the silent.

"So, you're an interior designer, right?", asked Rei.

"Yes..", she nodded and faced Rei. "…and you?"

"I'm……..", suddenly his phone cell was ringing. He paused to eat and answered the call.

"Yes?", he responded. "I'm in Golden Apple Restaurant."

"What? Do you want to come here?"

"Ah, if you really want it, it's up to you."

"Okay.."

He disconnected the call and glancing to Aya. He narrowed his eyes. Aya seemed just ended to eat whether she hasn't finished her food yet and was ready to go. Aya took her handkerchief and sobbed her mouth slowly. She put it back to her bag and brought her body bag immediately.

"Do you want to go?", Rei asked.

"Hm..", she nodded and rose. "I think I should go now", she said that. The only reason why she had to go now because she knew that Otohata's girlfriend, Yuri Ichiyama, would come to visit him. She didn't want to bother them notwithstanding she felt broken heart, again.

"It's so fast. Why don't you stay with me for minutes more here?"

...

'_Why don't you stay with me?'_

_... _

__

I know that question..

...

__

I remembered that..

...

She just smiled at him and shook her head. "I'll go to your apartment tomorrow. We'll start to work. Thank you, Otohata-kun…", then she took her steps to the door and went away from that restaurant. Rei was just glancing to her way on the street from the window. She seemed waved her hand to the taxi.

***

**N.A Company, Tokyo.**

15.12 p.m

She pushed the door and had a seat in her own chair.

"What a shame..!", she combed her hair once with her fingers. She was still remembering all the events today which were never she want.

"Uuughh….", she leaned her head and her two hands on the desk. She was depressing. She tried to make her brain was blank. If only you were there, you would see her position. She seemed like a statue looking dumbfounded because got cursed by a witch, almost wanted to die. Then suddenly, the telephone was ringing. She didn't pick that. For more exactly she didn't want to pick that. But the telephone was ringing again and again. It made her being so annoyed. So, with her powerless-laziness-forced feelings, and still with her unchanged position, her hand was touching the receive bottom and pushed it without seeing the telephone.

"Yes?", she responded with lower tone.

"Miss. Hoshino, Mr. Sugiwara wanted you to meet him in his room."

"Oh..", she just answered her with a very-short-word.

"Miss…?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still there?"

"Of course, anything else?

"No, miss"

"Oh, okay..", she pushed that bottom again and ended the conversation with Mr. Sugiwara secretary. Then, she rose from her seat and walked to her manager's room. When she stood up in front of the door, she opened it.

"Excuse me, sir..", she was approaching to the manager's desk. She could guess what topic will be asked by his manager.

"Miss. Hoshino…", the manager was spinning his office chair faced Aya and crossed his arms.

"Could you explain to me…. why… there's unnecessary exchange project between you and Miss. Hayashi..?", he waited for her answer.

_'That's what I guess..'_, she said mentally.

She tried to calm down herself, took a long breathe, and…. started to talk.

"I'm sorry sir. Um- the reason is………"

***

She had arrived at her aunt's home. Yes, she was staying there for a while. It was happen since she got a job as an interior designer. Besides, her parents were going abroad to do their business. Her aunt helped her so much to build her character to be a stronger woman. When she cried for Rei, her aunt gave her some advices. Not only advices, sometimes she told Aya another story about her love experience story, and Aya learned much from her. She didn't make Aya to change all of her personality, and she didn't want to do that, because she knew that Aya was kind of a pure-innocent woman. She loved Aya as her lovely nephew. She really took care of Aya. She considered Aya as like as her daughter. She knew what Aya needs. Aya just needed a time.

"Yeah, I need a time…… to sink all of my body in the bathtub!!", she was grumbling when she entered her room.

She took off her blazer, threw it down on the bed, and then snuggled to the head of bed during raising one of pillows there, which was a light blue pillow. She started to hug the pillow…….so tight. She bent her knees, put the pillow on them and leaned her cheek on that pillow. She started to close her eyes slowly and….. so tight. She just wanted to pour out her really unpredictable tiredness for that day. Much kind of feelings could be felt by her, and it's happen on the same time.

...

_**I've been learning to live without you now..**_

...

Now, she was imaging that moment, when she and Rei met in the same lift.

She smiled.

...

_**But I miss you sometimes..**_

_..._

__

'Otohata-kun…, even the time's keep going, you still look handsome, never been changed.

_  
__How I miss---'_

Suddenly, she remembered that Rei had another girlfriend. Her lips stopped curving that smile. She couldn't continue her word although she, you, and I knew the answer whom was she missing.

__

...

**The more I know, the less I understand**

...

"I must throw it from my mind. Otohata-kun is hers now…", she mumbled and starting to made a tiny smile.

_He's hers now….._

_Yes, he's… hers…_

...

_**All the things I thought I knew..**_

_..._

Without consciousness, tears fell down on her cheeks. Her deep heart liked being suffocated.

It was so painful for her…

"Oh, my…. Why has this bitter-love-tale never been completed? Where's the end..?", she's getting complaining at herself.

__

...

**I'm learning them again,**

...

"No-no-no, Aya! Don't start "it" again. C'mon, you are the strongest mole in the world ever..", she fight at herself, started to stop the sob, and rubbed her cheeks. She gave a long sigh and tried to smile at herself.

...

_**I've been tryin' to get down to the heart of the matter..**_

_..._

"Okay, I'll take a bath for a while. Where's my towel, hm?", she rose and searched for her light green towel.

***

**Police Office, Shibuya.**

19.04 pm.

"Uuughh…", the caramel-haired woman groaned, spreading out her hands up.

"Ran, stop your shout, can't u..?", then the blonde-haired one complained.

"Whoa? Why??? I'm so tired.. and it's because of that damn report!! You know, I wrote a criminal report of Shibuya.. I only slept for 3 hours, so look at my eyes..!!", Ran made a circle repeatedly around her eyelid.

"Heee..??", Miyu really got startled, she saw the black circle were adorned Ran's eyelid.

"Wow, you can't ran out from your duty now, can you? When we were in Senior High School, you used to not do your homework and made Mr. Naka got angry to you", she's continuing her words.

"Yeaah, the last time when I didn't do my duty was when I still were a student college in Tokyo , and I got E for the next exam. Unfortunately, my father knew that and-"

"…you got punished by him, a.g.a.i.n," a policeman of Shibuya whom his uniform was written "Kotobuki Yamato" on his chest left side, was continuing Ran's word.

"Yamato-kun..", Miyu was half-startled seeing her husband, Yamato, approached them in police office.

"Nah.. everybody knows my story. Perhaps it because of my popularity since being a super gal of Shibuya.., haaa~~", Ran's eyes were staring to the ceiling with an enormous smile in her face.

"-who has a sitting style like a bad guy was watching a movie in the cinema", her brother was seeing Ran's sitting style, sitting on the chair while her feet were crossed on the table. "So, is that our next lawyer?"

"Mehhh.. You think how long you're be my brother, huh? Just 1-2 years? Seem like don't know your sister's amazing habits. Besides, which woman lawyer can do the sitting style like me??"

"A…okay, enough for the Cat-Dog scene, right?! Let's go home, it's getting cold here..", Miyu carried her stuffs to her bag.

"Yeah, Miyu. You go ahead, I'll stay here until midnight..", said Yamato.

"But Yamato kun-"

"Don't worry about it", he cut her words. "I'll eat the cookies which are hand-made by my wife and I won't forget to drink the hot coffee."

"Y-yamato-kun..", listening to what her lovely husband said, the blonde-haired woman was so touching.

Ran rolled her eyes, "And….okay, enough for the Jack-Rose scene?", Ran's words made the couple lost their romantic moment. Miyu punched Ran's wrist, "Ouchh.."

"Buh-bye, Yamato-kun…", Miyu waved her hand to Yamato.

"Bye.." " Ran, you take care her on the way, okay?"

"Hho…kay", Ran and Miyu started to walk leaving the police office. They walked as long as the sidewalk. Miyu tightened her white fluffy blazer.

"Ran, Miyu sent SMS to Aya this morning. Miyu invited her to visit us in Shibuya..", Miyu started the topic.

"Really? then?"

"She didn't reply it. You know Ran, I'm really afraid and worrying Aya. I'm afraid if she doesn't want to meet us again or maybe forgetting us?"

"Miyu, calm down. We must trust her that she will come to visit us someday. Although it's been two years we don't see her, perhaps she's really busy with her business and don't have much time to see us. Yea, as you know, she works in Tokyo now. Or, we visit her to Tokyo, why not?"

"Oh, Ran.. why can you say like that so easily? Sometimes you have no time to have a date with Tatsukichi.."

"Aa… it's a different story, hahah..", she chukled and scratched her caramel hair.

"Ran, do you now? Miyu got Aya was kind of little changed when she visited us for the last time, and Miyu feel something went wrong since Aya and Otohata-kun broke up. It's like, there's something hidden from Aya and-- Ehh??", Miyu's sentences were cut because Ran's stomach was clanking.

"I-I-I'm sorrry, Miyu. I guess I can't think anything now. My dear stomach needs a foooood…. It's emergency!!!!", she rubbed her stomach repeatedly and exuded super pale face.

"Okay, Ran. Hold on, let's come to my house. I'll cook for your dinner.."

"Really??? Oww, thanks Miyu!! Let's go!!", she walked ahead with a glowing face. Miyu just giggled to her.

"Ran, wait for me…"

"C'mon, Miyu! You must cook for me with super quick cooking style. I don't want to go home late, because I don't want that damn black circle adorn my eyes again…"

"Oh, Ran..", Miyu hastened her steps to approach Ran.

***

"For reaaal????"

"Owhhh..!!!", Aya separated the phone and her ear as a reflex movement according to her friend's shout, Megumi.

"So, your recent client is….. **your exboyfriend**???"

"Ah…y-yeah. Could you not to shout me in the phone again?", Aya placed the phone again beside her ear and started to rubbing her body with a body-scrub in the bathtub.

"Haha, I'm sorry, Aya. I'm so startled.."

"You think how I was? I more startled than you.."

"And Ichiyama is his girlfriend. Wow, what a extraordinary.."

"Yeah, I dunno what kind of dream approached me last night-",

...

Suddenly, she realized something.

...

_Oh my…, that dream!_

_Was it the sign of this disaster meeting..?_

...

"Aya…? Aya, are you still there?"

Megumi's voice made Aya awoken, "Ah… y-yes, Megumi?"

"What's wrong?"

"Um- nothing..", she lied.

"So how about Mr. Sugiwara when he knew you and I exchanged our project?"

"Ooh, that would be one of the worst thing today..", she sighed and her head was still leaned on the pole of bathtub.

"I see.. You know what? Ichiyama is really rich! When I ask her about the furnitures and the properties, well, they are snob appeal and must be imported from abroad".

"Nah, if it's all about her, I don't get of shocked anymore. She's really wealthy and fabulous."

"So, you and Otohata will work together tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I dunno… I mean, I think I won't work well as like usual. Oh, Megumi, I'm sorry I just want to get a shower to wash my body.. see you tomorrow!", she rose from the bathtub and the phone is still beside her ear.

"Okay, have a nice dream, Aya. Maybe that dream can be a clue for your next day, haha…", she laughed.

"Megumi!! You, too. Have a nice dream, goodnight..!"

"Goodnight, Aya", they ended the phone. Aya got a shower and wash her body. In less then 12 minutes, she wore the towels. One for wrapped her body, and one for wrapped her hair. She got out from the bathroom and choosed some clothes. She just wore grey nilon tank-top and white training pants, then she combed her long hair.

"Um, I've never met aunty since I went home one-half hours ago, where is she?", she asked herself.

She got out from her room and tried to meet her aunt.

"Aunty..? Aunty, are you here??", She called her aunt again, but no respond. Then, she went to the kitchen.

"Aunty, where are-- Oops..", she really got startled. She moved backwards quickly, but just a little steps, she didn't want to bother her aunty, well…. who was kissing someone.

...

"Honey, I really miss you..", that man put his arms around Kiyoko's waist.

"Me, too…", Kiyoko smiled to him.

'Her fiance- is here…??', Aya thought and decided to take a peep at them from back of the wall.

"I wanna stay with you…, c'mon..", he caressed Kiyoko, but Kiyoko pushed him slowly. "For this time, I think I can't, Hiroshi.."

"But why…?"

Kiyoko moved to the refrigerator, took some milk there and pouring it to the glass. "I can't leave Aya.."

"But what will we gonna do? You and I have engaged for almost 5 months. Our parents want to have a plan about our wedding. I tried to stay with you for a while-"

"Listen…", Kiyoko cut his words and put that milk on the dinner table. "I wanna stay with you, too. But I need a time. I really take care of her, she doesn't have any family in Tokyo except me. Her parents stay in Utah for their businesses at least for one year. I hope you can understand me, honey…", she hugged his back and leaned her chin on his shoulder.

He sighed, "Hhokay.., I will..", he said during tightening her arms.

...

Then Aya, who leaned on that wall during crossing her arms, had listened all of the couple's conversation. She was staring to somewhere but she didn't paid any attention of it. She was just…. thinking. She realized that her existence probably meant bothering their relationship.

'I don't wanna bother them again. I can feel his yearning toward my aunt. Besides, he's a good man…', she thought, during remembering one moment that made she curved a tiny smile, it was when the couple wanted to see a movie in the cinema, but because her aunty's fiance always had no time to watch the movie because of his work, then the ticket which supposed belong to him was given to Aya for accompanied her aunt.

Aya moved from that wall and took a step for entered her room. "I'm an interior designer who don't have a home to stay..? Ooh, great.. That will be the new story of my life after bitter-love-tale. Oh, my…..", she mumbled.

* * *

****

-=-=***=-=-

Author's note:

Okay, the 2**nd**** chapter is completed.**

**Now, I try to write the next chapter, but if I have a time..**

**And yeah, I added some lyrics of a song for this chapter.**

**This is a great song from a great movie..**

**Yes, its titled is "The Heart of The Matter" by India Arie from OST. Sex and The City.**

**I love this song.. ^^**

**Well, there are many songs which can being my inspiration when I write this fanfic..**

**For this chapter, I also listen to the song "Old Town" by The Corrs.**

**Haha, this song made me enjoy writing..**

**Thanks for you who want read my fanfic and leave the review..**

**Sorry for the wrong-grammar..**

**Arigatou.. ;)**

**P.S: Sorry, I've already fixed some wrong words.. for example: fiancee-- fiance.**

**yeah, I wrote this fic at midnight so.. haha, you know what I mean ;(**

**thanks to Chibi Angel-chan for the help.. ;) **


	3. When Life’s Changing to 180 degree II

**Disclaimer: I have no idea claiming characters of GALS! as mine.**

* * *

---***---

**CHAPTER THREE**

**(When life's changing to 180°) part II**

---***---

That day, the sun shone so brightly and seemed like welcoming everybody to wake up and continue their activities. Aunt Kiyoko was singing while prepared some toasts and milk for her fiancé and Aya, and of course for her, too. Besides, Hiroshi waited for her as he read Tokyo's newspaper this morning. And then, Aya appeared from her room. She put her arm on the back of chair, observing what the couple's activities now.

-Aya's exhaling voice-

"Oh, sweetie, good morning..," her aunt greeted first, realizing Aya's presence.

"Hello, Aya. Good morning..," Hiroshi gazed at Aya.

"Aa…. Good Morning, all," Aya greeted back calmly. She opened her mouth, wanted to speak, but she should think again and again for what she wanted to talk about. '_I should tell to them carefully. If not, maybe she will misunderstand at me_..,' Aya thought.

"Have a seat, dear. The toasts—"

"Auntie, I have something to talk..," she cut her aunt's word.

"Hm, what's that?" sheasked as she prepared the toasts, then drinking some waters.

"I want to…… m-move."

"What? Are you sure, sweetie? Why?" heraunt was a bit startled. A bit. Hearing her aunt's reaction, which was out of her mind before (Aya thought maybe her aunt would widen her eyes, forbid her to move, or something else), she raised her eyebrows.

"Because I just… w-want to stay alone. Yes, I want to stay alone," she lied. She didn't want to explain the truth why she wanted to move.

Her aunt just chuckled hearing her nephew's reason, "Sweetie, what do you mean? Of course, you can't. If you work anywhere, you can't stay alone. There're also so many some workers for sure." she continued drinking water.

"Uh..," Aya sighed and placed her palm on her forehead. She's wrong. She thought her aunt understood what Aya meant, but she didn't.

"Auntie, listen to me, please. I haven't finished it yet. I don't want to move for a job, but…….. I-I want to move from here, from this house— Oh, my!!" she widened her eyes as she saw her aunt's next reaction after hearing Aya's request. Kiyoko squirted water from her mouth onto his fiancé's face, Hiroshi.

"Oooh…," Kiyoko took some tissues and shook it to Hiroshi's face, "I'm sorry, honey, I don't mean to vomit it," she was still busy shaking her fiancé's face with those tissues, tightly.

"Darling, it's okay. Aww.. It hurts, you know. Maybe you should stop cleaning my face. Let me do it."

"Really? Okay..," she stopped it and gazed back at Aya. "P-pardon me, sweetie?"

"I want to move."

"Yea, I know you want to move. I mean, can you tell me what the reason is?"

"I… I just want to stay alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes..,"

She narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe you."

"Why? But it's up to you. That's my reason, s-sure."

"Uh-huh? Your eyes tell me something different."

Aya was speechless there. 'So stupid! She knows me a lot like mom. Why can't I realize it?' she thought mentally.

"See? I'm right, aren't I? So tell me the truth."

Aya kept quite for a moment. Actually she was in no mood telling her reason, but she must do it.

"Okay. I'll tell to you, but may I ask you for something first?"

"What is it?"

"When will you marry Kazuhiko-san, your fiancé?"

Now, her auntie kept quite for a moment. She gazed at her fiancé at once. As he realized he's stared by Kiyoko, he pretended continuing to read his newspaper back. Kiyoko exhaled suddenly, and turned her face to Aya.

"So, what's your main concern, sweetie?"

"Auntie, I think you understand what I mean. I don't know, but I guess since I come here, you and Kazuhiko-kun have a date rarely. Don't you feel pity to your fiancé? He has purposed you to marry him, but you always "reject" it and make that the reason is me."

Kiyoko widened her eyes, turning her face back to Hiroshi. She found him nodded at twice. When his eyes met hers, he pretended (again) continuing to read his newspaper.

"Do you tell her?", Kiyoko whispered to him, with a big-sharp-glance. Hiroshi just shook her head. He took his newspaper on the table and started to talk.

"Aya, listen to me. It's okay, I understand with you and your auntie's condition..,"

"No, Kazuhiko-kun. You can't hide your feeling, I know how it feels, and I'm not a child anymore, let alone a teenager. Auntie, please don't forbid me to do that. Besides, I want to stay independently, such preparing my breakfast by myself, washing, and so on. You must choose it, allow me to do that or I'll escape from here and go to anywhere. And surely, I'll never give my address if you forbid me."

"Uh, where do you want to move?"

"Um— I-I don't know. But I still stay here until I get an apartment," she made sure to her auntie.

Hearing her nephew's reason and plan to move, Kiyoko just took a deep breath, and sighed. She thought for a while. With a forced feeling, she must allow Aya to do that, if not, Aya would do something that could be extreme.

"Fiiiine, you win. But I will keep my eyes on you, do you understand?"

Aya hugged her auntie, "Whatever. Thanks, auntie..,"

Kiyoko just smiled and hugged Aya back. And then, Hiroshi marked two words from one of the headline's title in his newspaper -which were bold-big letters- by his pen and showed it to Aya without Kiyoko's consciousness. Then Aya read it from 1-2 meters distance. 'Thank you,' it said.

Aya just winked and smiled to him.

***

**Le Meridien Apartment, Tokyo.**

**9.00 am**

Aya had stood in front of Rei's apartment. Her heart was beating hard, but she tried to stop her nervousness. She pushed the bell waiting Rei to open the door. She pushed it numerously, but there's no response.

"Has he arrived yet?" she asked to herself. Then, she leaned her back to the wall, waiting Rei to come to his apartment.

"Why don't I call him?" she had an idea. So, she looked for her cell phone. But suddenly, she realized something.

"Ohh.. Because I don't have his current number," she sighed. She decided to wait him in front of his apartment. A couple of seconds, a couple of minutes, even a couple of hours, she waited him but he never come. She felt asleep because last night she didn't sleep well. She thought about her decision to move from her auntie's house all night. Suddenly, there was Mr. Hanazawa passing Rei's apartment and saw Aya who was sleep standing up. He narrowed his eyes as he didn't believe that was Aya.

"Miss Hoshino?" he greeted Aya.

Hearing there was someone who called her, Aya awakened from sleep. She opened her eyes immediately and tried to remember this person, "Ah, Good morning, Mr. Hanazawa,"

"Why are you here?"

"I-I wait for Mr. Otohata. But— he doesn't come,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss. Hoshino. Today, Mr. Otohata can't come because he's too busy with his work and he must attend the meeting at his office. I want to tell you but I don't have your number, so does Mr. Otohata."

Aya remembered that she didn't give her business card to Mr. Hanazawa and Rei. She gasped as she felt very ashamed, "Oh my… I'm sorry, Mr. Hanazawa. I forget to give you my number."

"That's okay, Miss. Hoshino. I think you don't need to sleep beside the wall again", he joked. Aya just blushed hearing those words. She brought out her business card and gave it to him, "Mr. Hanazawa, this is my business card. Once again, I'm sorry, sir..,"

"Never mind. Thanks, Miss. Hoshino."

"Good morning," she bowed her head, so did Mr. Hanazawa. She left him and walked to the lift, wanted to go out from that apartment.

***

The sun shone more brightly than this morning. So many people walked, the car passed the road, some shops and restaurants were welcoming their customers, some kind of a view that always were seen by the black haired one at Tokyo. Aya walked on the sidewalk. She didn't know what to do after leaving Rei's apartment. She thought if she went to her office, she had nothing to do there. Suddenly, a piece of her memory came through her head.

'Why don't you visit them?'

That sentence which came out from Rei's mouth yesterday, make her wondered to see her old friends at Shibuya. She smiled, and then went to the train station.

***

"Ran, it's for Yamato-kun. Don't you dare to eat it again! I've prepared another lunch for you, too."

"Reallly??? Thanks, Miyuuuu!!!!" the caramel haired gal grabbed her lunch.

"What? Miyu, you make a lunch for her? I hope it will be the first and the last for her..," Yamato complained to her wife.

"Huuh.. You know what? Miyu is such a good wife, too good for you. How poor she is getting husband like… you?" she started to eat.

"Rrrrannn..", Yamato tried to muffle the anger in his voice , and suddenly Miyu gave him an orange juice. "Yamato-kun, please drink this…," she smiled.

"Oh, thank you," and then Yamato drank it, and forget the entire problem with Ran. Miyu calmed down her hubby successfully (as always), haha.

"Is there any food for me?" a woman entered the police office. Ran and Miyu turned their face to see her. They widened their eyes and being quite for a second. It's hard to believe that she's…

"AYAAAAA!!!!" the two gals rose from their chair. Yamato was crashed at twice by them because they ran so fast passing him. Once by Ran, and once more by Miyu. Yamato just sweat dropped.

"You're baaaack… my little mole!!!!!" Ran shouted to Aya as she hugged her.

"Aya, where are you?? We really miss you, you know…," Miyu cried for her friend who never show herself again at least for 4 years.

"Gomen, Ran, Miyu," she smiled as she hugged them back.

***

"So, you work as an interior designer?" Miyu asked Aya.

"Yes". "And you, how does it feel being a magazine editor, Miyu?"

Miyu continued to drink her milkshake, "Hm… There's nothing interesting, by the way. But Miyu's just happy because Miyu can work helping Yamato." As swung her swing at that park, Aya just smiled hearing her friend's experience when she isn't with them.

"Ran, don't you back to your job now?" Miyu remembered Ran.

"What? Aya's back. We have to celebrate it, you know..,"

"Uh-huuuuh. What a reason, so you won't back to your job?" Miyu continued asking.

"At least for 2 hours..," Ran continued chewing her octopus balls.

"What kind of lawyer you are? So weird, you know..,"

"Miyu, how long do you be my—"

"Nah.. just eat your food, Ran," Miyu cut her words.

Ran wanted to speak again, but she's being quite for a second. "Okay…," she continued to eat again. Aya just giggled to them. "Still same, haven't changed a bit..,"

"You should know, Aya, how we miss your laugh voice. It's such surprised hearing your laugh voice again", Ran added. Aya smiled again. Her cheeks reddened.

"You stay with your aunt, don't you?" Miyu asked Aya.

"Yes, Miyu. But I'll move from there."

"Why? Oh my… Aya! Stop running from one place to another place. Don't you feel tired?" Ran was startled.

"No, it's not what I mean. My aunt will get married soon with her fiancé. So, her fiancé will stay at her house for a while, and then I will move from there. I guess my presence there always bothers their relationship. I feel pity to her fiancé", she explained.

"Do you know where you will move?" Miyu asked.

"I don't know. I haven't looked for any apartment yet."

"Why don't you stay in your own house? You can stay there alone while your parent are going abroad", Ran suggested.

"I wish. But, how? They bring the key to U.S. Should I follow them to U.S just because of house key? It's nonsense", Aya said.

Hearing Aya's words, Ran just smirked, "You're change, you know,"

"It's better than you always see me crying."

"Ran, Aya is different from you. She's getting mature now. But look at yourself, you can't control your childish habit, even your age are increased every year," Miyu compared her two best friends as she rose from her swing. So did Aya.

"Geez… Fine! I won't tell you what your hubby's favorites again, okay?"

"It's not a big deal, Ran. I'm just kidding...," Miyu slapped Ran's shoulder.

"See? How easy— awww!!" Ran cut her words as Miyu pinched her cheeks. The two gals went ahead and Aya just walked behind them. She curved a smile gazing at the blue sky.

'_Thanks, God. I still have them.._,'

***

As they arrived, they entered to the police office. But, there's something that make them got startled.

"Ran-chan!!!" a man waved his hand to Ran.

"Nii-kuuun??" Ran, Miyu, and Aya guessed.

"Long time no see, nii-kun!!! I really miss you so much!!" Ran shook his shoulders numerously.

"R-really..??"

"Of course!! And Mami-rin, too,"

"Ah.. y-yeah," he brushed his blonde hair. 'She still remembers that I have a girlfriend,' he thought sadly.

"But I'm not alone here," Yuuya added.

"Of course, there's Yamato-kun. But I haven't seen him since we arrived yet," Miyu was so confused.

"He's going to somewhere for a while, Miyu-chan. But that's not what I mean. And, wow! Fortunately, there's Aya-chan here! You're looked more beautiful, Aya-chan," Yuuya realized.

"Thanks, nii-kun. But, we still don't know what you mean."

Suddenly, there's someone again who came in to the police office.

"Oi, Yuuya, where're you? This is not funny."

Yuuya and the three gals turned their faces to him, "Otohata-kun???"

Rei got startled a bit seeing the gals in the same place but without showed any expression.

"Yo."

Sure, Aya was startled, too. She threw her sight from Rei.

'Unpredictable moment season 2, huh?'

Rei just realized there's Aya there (and with a possibility that he could be in the same thoughts with Yuuya about Aya today. Guess it!). He could guess what her feeling was. It must be uncomfortable for her to meet him.

***

"Yaaay!!!! We have gathered here!! Wohooo!!" Ran shouted.

"Ran, don't you go back for your job?" Miyu asked.

"Oh…I'll make another reason to my boss, trust me!" she winked and showed her thumbs.

"I don't believe there will be an awkward lawyer for Shibuya," Rei said with monotone.

"Jerk.. You just haven't seen my action when I'm defending or claiming someone, or wining some lawsuits in court!!"

"Oh, cool, Ran-chan!! I want to see your action sometimes..," Yuuya wished.

"What? Have you practiced them in front of presiding judge?" Miyu tested.

"Err-- nope!"

"Ahhh..!!!" all of them sweat dropped.

"Nah, don't take it seriously, guys," Ran rolled her eyes.

"So, how about Tatsukichi-kun?" Miyu asked.

"He's still busy with his restaurant. Why? Want to meet him?"

"Why not? We have gathered here except Tatsukichi-kun, right?"

"I've tried, but his cell phone is off," Ran shrugged. "Ah, Yuuya-kun, how's your job now?"

"Me? Nothing special, actually. As a manager in Honda's company, I manage their business with foreign company."

"Wow, I see. How about you, Aya? Don't you work today?"

'_What a question! How can I answer it?_' Aya thought. She's really confused. She didn't know what would happen if her friends knew that she worked together with Rei.

"Aya?" Ran called once more.

"Yes?"

"Do you hear me?"

"Y-yeah, I do. I…"

All eyes turned to see her, except Rei. She's more nervous, can't breathe well.

"M-my client… He's not in**.**"

Ran just raised her eyebrows, "I see. That's why you have time to visit us, right?"

"Hn..," she answered.

"Otohata-kun? How about you?" Miyu asked.

Rei just shrugged, "After had meeting, I visited 10Q for a moment, and then I met Yuuya. He forced me to see all of you here."

"What's that? It seems you never want to see us. Thanks, Nii-kun!! You're successed dragging him to here!!" Ran showed her thumbs (again).

"Hahaha… that's easy, Ran-chan!" Yuuya blushed. While they were talking, Miyu found a folder with a paper in it. She's curious, and decided to open it.

"Whose folder is this?" she started to read it.

'_My God!!!!!!!!_' Aya widened her eyes. As she's shock, she opened her bag quickly, and yes, her folder was gone. It contained a working contract between Aya and Rei. And the folder was in Miyu's grip.

"Aya? You and Otohata-kun are working together?" Miyu got startled.

"For real??? How come?" Ran grabbed that paper from Miyu.

"Rei, why don't you tell me before?" Yuuya frowned and slapped Rei's shoulder. Aya couldn't help tighten closing her eyes and felt so embarrassed. The secret was opened.

"You work as his interior designer for his new apartment? Damn..! That's so fortunately..," Ran still rolled her eyes at that paper reading Aya's working contract.

"Oh, Ran.. Give it to me," Aya wanted to take that paper from Ran's grip, but Ran stopped her.

"What? That's not a big deal. Both of you must tell us the details, right?" Ran added. The others just nodded.

"Should I?" once again, Rei said without expression.

"Fine!! Aya, it's your turn."

She scratched her hair and tried to tell them, "I…. Nah, it's a long story."

"Why?? Just tell us..," Ran, Miyu and Yuuya forced her.

"I wanted to work, and I got informed by Otohata-kun's apartment manager that I would be his partner. That's all," she shrugged. She didn't tell the main story with Ichiyama.

"I don't believe you~ ~", Ran said with playful tone.

Aya blinked to Ran at twice. She told Ran a signal, 'I'll tell you soon, not now. Besides, I don't want Otohata-kun hear that.'

"Yes, I believe~ ~", Ran did it again. Miyu and Yuuya just turned their face to Ran.

Miyu exhaled at once, "So, you work and look for another apartment to stay, don't you?"

"Yes." Aya responded.

"And why……….," suddenly, Ran had an idea. Miyu faced her, and she widened her eyes. Apparently, she could read what's on Ran's mind. They nodded together, and turned their faces to Rei. They gave a big grin.

Otohata felt an awkward aura just came to him. He saw the two gals showed their mysterious smile. As Aya knew their means, she was trying to change his sight.

"Ah! O-otohata-kun, there's something that I'll tell you..," she invited him to go out from the police office. Rei just followed her. They left that room, and the other else just tried peeking out them beside the door.

"Sshh..!! Make sure they won't find us like this..", Miyu whispered.

"Geez, I can't concentrate hearing what they talk about. Shibuya's crowded just cover it, urrgh..", Ran complained.

"Mee, too. Hey, both of you must tell me what's your plan toward them!", Yuuya said, keeping eyes contact with Aya and Rei.

"Nii-kun, Ran and I want Aya to stay in Otohata-kun's apartment. Aya doesn't have place to stay."

"Really? That's great!!"

"Ssshh..!!!"

Aya brought out something from her white bag, "This is my business card. If you need my help, just call that number," she gave it to Rei.

"Hn," he received it.

"Okay, let's come in again,"

"You don't need dragging me here just because of business card," he said as he thrust his hands into pockets.

Aya sweat dropped, "Aa.. I-I just don't want to hear their noisy-comment about our working contract. Yeah..," she walked away entering the police office again.

"You can stay at my apartment.." he said with monotone, as usual, but that's enough made Aya widened her eyes as she heard his last word. She was really startled.

'Does he know what they mean???' she said mentally.

"For a while, at least," he added.

"Nah.. w-what are you talking about, Otohata-kun? There's no one will stay at your apartment except you," she smiled, trying to dodge him.

"I hear that you're looking for a place to stay."

"Haha.. You don't need to think it. I'll do my business, and you will, too."

"You will design my apartment easier than take a long way to come to my apartment."

'This is a great offer. If I say yes, how about Ichiyama?' she thought seriously.

"Do you think of Ichiyama?"

Aya nodded unintentionally. She covered her mouth to keep from gasping, and another hand just waved, "N-no..!! I don't mean to—" It's too late. Rei just sighed, waited to have a connection with his girlfriend, Yuri Ichiyama, by his cell phone. He called her.

"Yuri, it's me."

"Remember Aya who is my interior designer for my apartment?"

Hearing his conversation with Yuri, it made Aya be quiet for a while, and curved a tiny smile.

'What a great openness. I didn't get it from him when we'redating. It's kinda….different.' she thought as she looked to the ground and tucked her hair behind her ear. It hurt her, once again.

"Hn," he ended his call. "See? She agrees if you want to stay," he put back his cell phone into his pocket.

"Otohata-kun, you don't—"

"She also invites you and your friend to have a dinner tonight. Just come to Golden Apple Restaurant at 7.00 pm, we'll see you there," he explained.

"B-but—"

"I'll back to Tokyo, just tell them that I should go back ahead," and then he walked away from her.

"Otohata-kun..," she tried to be listened by him, but it's all in vain. She was confused as she walked to the police office. She found her friends (pretended) had a seat, waiting for something would happen, something which they wished it would happen.

Aya just frowned to them and bit at her bottom lip, "You must pay for this, you know."

"W-what? What do you mean? You haven't told us anything yet..," Ran lied.

"Ran, you make me sooo embarrassed all of the day," Aya sighed.

"Me??? Why? Nah, don't answer that! The only thing that we want to know is what happened between you and Rei?"

"Where's Rei?" Yuuya realized he didn't come back with Aya.

Aya shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, "Otohata-kun goes ahead to Tokyo."

"Uh-huh..," the three just nodded.

"Otohata-kun offered me to stay in his apartment."

"Uh-huh..,"

"I wanted to refuse, but I couldn't. It's kinda he never give me a change to refuse."

"Uh-huh…,"

"So, he called his girlfriend to get permission whether I can stay in his apartment."

"Uh-huh…,"

Aya narrowed her eyes, "Did you take a peek of us?"

"Uh-hh— N-noooo… noo!! Absolutely no..", they lied waving their hands.

"Heyyy… Although it's been some years that I didn't visit you all, I still know your bad habit to get a secret. Peeking out people.." Aya rolled her eyes.

"Aa… Wow, it's 3.17 pm now, I must fetch Mami-rin from the shopping mall," Yuuya try to dodge Aya.

"Ah, Yuuya.. Will you walk with me? I guess we are on the same way."

Yuuya just wanted to go away from Aya, but he couldn't help to reject, "What? O-okay," he dropped sweat. Ran and Miyu covered their mouth to keep from burst of laugh. 'Hmpfh..,'

"That's not funny," Aya mumbled.

"Okay, Aya-chan. Let's go..," Yuuya invited.

"Aya, you owe us one story," Miyu folded her arms.

"About?"

Miyu didn't answer the question, she and Ran just stared at Aya with a mysterious smile. Aya could read what they mean.

"C'mon…," Aya rolled her eyes and then went out with Yuuya. "Let's go, Nii-kun."

Ran and Miyu couldn't help to laugh.

"Bye, Ran-chan, Miyu-chan," Yuuya greeted.

"Bye, Nii-kun, Aya.." they waved their hands to Aya and Yuuya.

"That will be a long story.." Miyu commented.

"…and the old tale was opened!" Ran smirked folding her arms.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The end.**

**Bad grammar?**

**I'm not expert in grammar, yeah..**

**:) :)**

**Thank you for waiting this chapter.**

**I'm sorry, I'm so late updating this story.**

**I sink in my assignments, homework, etc.**

**I tell you maybe I'll be late updating the next chapter, too,**

**because I guess I'll face some examinations in next months, goshh..!**

**So, I must focus more.**

**But, it doesn't mean that I'll stop this story, no..**

**If I have enough time, I'll try to update it.**

**Ah, I also have written other stories about Rei and Aya,**

**but, I'll save it until (probably) December.**

**I need your support, guys ;)**

**So, please give your review to this story..**

**For some reviewers of 1****st**** and 2****nd**** chapter,**

**I say thank you so much ^^;**

***I'm hearing Kings of Convenience "I Don't Know What I Can Save You From".**

**Love ya, KoC!!**

**-Ooh! May be I'll put some this song lyrics for the next chapter :D**

**P.S: Oh! I forget to say..**

**Don't get me wrong..**

**Aya stayed in Rei's apartment, but it did'nt mean that she stayed together with Rei.**

**I'll explain this in the next chapter.  
**


End file.
